That Little Gryffindor
by LestrangeWriter1013
Summary: This is my first Fan Fiction. As of now, this bit is just smut, but the plot is getting going. This is with Bellatrix Lestrange and Hermione Granger (Bellamione),and takes place during the seventh book (after Hermione was captured with Harry and Ron but I have tailored it so that Hermione is left behind). Rated M for obvious reasons.
1. Chapter 1

That Little Gryffindor

Bellatrix stood, fists balled, firmly planted on her hips, staring at the curled body on the marbled, cold floor just two feet from her pointed heels. She grinned, baring her yellow-tinted teeth as Hermione Granger lay coiled in a concoction of blood, tears, and sweat. Bellatrix's dark eyes scanned the room, breaking her stare only for a moment to be sure that she was, indeed, let alone with the mudblood girl. She took the two steps separating the two and knelt, straddling the young witch's hips. Frowning, she gripped Hermione's shoulder and pushed her from her side and to her back, causing her to whimper.

"Come now, Granger, I expected you to put up more of a fight. Even for a mudblood, you've proven in the past to be quite stubborn," Bellatrix cooed, her palms pressing Hermione harder into the floor. When Hermione refused to meet Bella's gaze, lips pressed firmly together, Bella continued. "No? Not going to answer, my little mouse? Muddy mouse…"

"Please. I don't know," Hermione managed, and was rewarded with a slap across a tear-stained, raw cheek.

"You do know, Muddy, and if you don't tell me, I'll make you regret the day your filthy eyes fell on that bloody school," Bellatrix sneered, grabbing Hermione's face, tilting it, studying her. Her dark eyes roamed over her slender face, matted hair, the bruises of attempted strangle beginning to appear on her neck. Then, they fell to her artwork: carved into Hermione's arm, "Mudblood" blared angrily against her pale skin. Bella snorted, running her fingers down from Hermione's face, trickling down her neck, and rested them on her chest. "You need more meat on these bones, Muddy. How can you possibly fight back if you're simply skin and bones?"

"Please get off me," she squirmed under Bella's hips and hand and the Death Eater's eyes lit; the proverbial light flickered on about Bellatrix's head and she grinned darkly, a low chuckle rising from deep inside her chest. Hermione stopped moving and gulped, seeing the change in the black eyes.

"Oh, but my dear mudblood, this interrogation has only begun," Bella said, grinding her hips down onto Hermione's. The young Gryffindor gasped, staring into the dark eyes hovering above her. "You like this, don't you, little Muddy."

Hermione could only close her eyes, but was rewarded with nails digging into her shoulder. "You look at me, Muddy. I want to see every emotion in those mudblood eyes. Since pain clearly can't make you speak, I'll use something else. Something I save for those… Worthy."

"W-what is it?"

"You'll see." Bellatrix's voice dropped to a husky growl as she lowered one hand to stroke Hermione's crotch through her jeans. Hermione gasped again, but realized she was giving her captor just what she wanted. Cheeks flushed, she balled her hands into fists and clenched her jaw. Bellatrix noticed her stony face and shook her head, smirking, as she stroked harder. Hermione faltered for another moment, and Bellatrix took the opportunity. Her other hand slid her jumper zipper down, pushed it off, then sighed, growing impatient. The girl had at least two more shirts on. And Bellatrix thought she could see a sports bra underneath those. In haste, she pinned Hermione down again by the shoulders and growled.

"Granger, I noticed your gazes at our little run-in at the Ministry. I know I haunt your dreams. I can hear the confusion ringing through that pretty little head of yours," she poked her index finger at Hermione's forehead. "This will work. Because if you don't tell me, I won't finish you off. And I _know_ you're curious, my little muddy mouse."

Hermione stared up at Bellatrix in shock, her face turning a deep scarlet. _How did she know_ , she thought. Bellatrix cackled. _Legilmency, of course._

"Smart little girl, you are. Now. Let's see if you can catch on as quickly with this." And with that, Bellatrix had vanished Hermione's clothing—all but her blue panties. Bellatrix lifted a brow, smirking, and leaned down, latching her plump lips on Hermione's neck, peppering her skin with sloppy kisses. One hand fingered her prey's nipple, while the other ghosted its way down her body and stopped at the top of the cotton panties.

"O-oh…" Hermione pressed her breast into Bella's hand and tilted her head to the side, granting her lips more access. Bellatrix, however, never lost a faint smirk.

"That's it, little Gryffindor. Surrender." Bella slipped her hand under the blue fabric and began fiddling with her clit, causing the girl's hips to buck into her hand. Bella's mouth continued to slip down Hermione's body until her teeth closed gently around her neglected nipple. Hermione's eyes shut tightly, and she moaned, losing herself to her newfound needs. She lifted her hips to be closer to the intruding hand and Bella slipped a finger into her tight opening. Hermione's eyes shot open and she groaned, squirming.

"Oh, my little muddy is a virgin… I'll go easy, then." And with that, Bellatrix slammed in another two fingers, causing the little witch to shriek and buck away.

"No! Stop!" But Bella continued, cooing into her ear.

"My mudblood. You'll get over the pain soon and once this is completed, you'll crave me always, my muddy mouse." Bella's fingers pulled out slowly and she began teasing Hermione's clit once more. Her dark eyes remained engaged and bore into the light brown orbs, relishing in the moans breaking from Hermione's mouth once more. The young witch grew louder, hips bucking for more, her body tightening with each moment until she froze, her eyes wider. Her body trembled under the older witch as she came, moaning and writhing as she came down from her high.

Bellatrix giggled and sat up, wiping her fingers on Hermione's panties.

"Get dressed, girl. I don't need you parading around my manor nude." Her voice returned to its flat, gravely tone and she stood, summoning the girl's clothes. Her black eyes watched as Hermione complied, and slowly dressed for her new life sentence.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Hermione had been locked in a closet—quite literally—for nearly a week. Or so she thought. After the first few hours, she lost track of time, and due to her location, she was shut out from whatever events taking place through the rest of the manor. _Poor Harry,_ she thought, remembering how he'd spent most of his childhood prior to Hogwarts living under the Dursleys' stairs. But, then again, he had been able to leave for the toilet.

A week earlier, she had been intimate with the darkest witch known: Bellatrix Lestrange. And soon afterwards, she was led to the very top of the manor. As Bellatrix opened the door to the room, Hermione had been surprised that she was given such a luxurious view. And, of course, Bellatrix scoffed as she towed the young Gryffindor towards another door within the room. Granted, it was a walk-in "broom" closet, Hermione still remained cramped and stiff from several days of curling up on the floor.

Now, one week in captivity, she finally heard a source of life as heels clacked through the room and towards the door. She heard keys jangle, one clicked into the lock, and the door swung open. Hermione squinted in the sudden light—her eyes had grown used to the dark—and was given slight relief when the raven-haired witch stepped in front of her view, blocking the strongest piece of the light. With Bellatrix backlit, Hermione couldn't see her expression, but when she heard a dark grumble and a sigh, she figured her captor was annoyed about something.

"Get up, you little brat." Bellatrix hissed a breath through her teeth, as Hermione wouldn't move as quickly as desired, and she reached down and tugged the frail girl up by the forearm—just where her artwork had been carved several days ago. Hermione whimpered and stood, trying to tug her arm back, but Bellatrix only tightened her grip and pulled her out, swinging her into the middle of the empty room.

"Now that you've had some time to think about your behavior, Granger, I want to know," she began, drawing her wand, "what it is you've been thinking about since our little _fun_."

"N-nothing," Hermione said, collapsing to her knees. She'd been fed only once a day—if that—and as her knees banged to the floor, the room continued to spin. She lifted a hand to her head, but it was slapped away as Bellatrix advanced on her.

"Don't you lie to me, girl." Bellatrix gripped the girl's chin and thrust her face up to look her in the eye. "If I catch my little muddy in a lie, I'll forget to feed you for a month."

"Please, Bellatrix…"

SLAP.

Hermione's head spun to the side as the crack echoed off the bare walls. Bellatrix snarled and grabbed her by the hair.

"It's Mistress to you, muddy. Don't ever let me hear you use my name with that filthy mouth of yours." She poked her wand at Hermione's head, the tip disappearing into her matted hair. "Now, if you don't fight, perhaps you'll be rewarded with a bath. You're blood is dirty, I don't need the rest of you to reek."

"M-mistress, please, I don't know what you want. I told you I don't know anything about your vault. Harry found the sword in the pound near camp!"

Bellatrix watched as Hermione fought tears, clearly not amused, and slightly cast her spell, diving into the young witch's head. As she sifted through each memory, she hurdled easily around any obstacle Hermione frantically tried to build. She watched on as she delved deeper into the hidden secrets of the past week and watched with pleasure as Hermione fought off her own urges in the darkness. She listened to her mewls and moans as she touched herself, thinking of Bellatrix. She read her thoughts, scanned her curiosities regarding Bellatrix's breasts and curves and…

Bellatrix snapped out of Hermione's head, panting softly. Her usually dark eyes were even darker and she licked her lips, eyeing the Granger girl. Hermione noticed Bella's skin flush and took that as a victory, although it was quickly covered by embarrassment and shame. She chastised herself for giving in to Bellatrix so easily. Every waking moment she'd spent since their first contact, she'd been constantly reassessing her loyalty to Harry and Ron—and her sexuality. She'd always been closer with Ginny; their friendship grew when Ronald was dating Lavender Brown. But she'd always figured it was purely platonic. _Then again,_ she'd told herself, _I have had certain dreams every now and then, involving Ginny._

"Well, well, little muddy mouse is literally and figuratively out of the closet!" Bellatrix cackled and pulled Hermione up by the chin. "Come, girly, let's clean that muck off you before you stink up the entire room."

###

The bathroom where Hermione had been lead was much smaller than she'd imagined—then again, she didn't expect Bellatrix Lestrange to allow her to use a lavish bath. _Not with my blood, anyway_ , Hermione thought, then shook her head. _I can't let myself get caught up in her ideals. It's bad enough I'm here._ She cringed when she heard Bellatrix giggle darkly and flinched when the dark witch patted the younger on the head.

"You're learning, my little filth. Perhaps after the bath, we can fit you for a collar. We've got errands to run, and I don't trust you to stay by my side just yet, my slut." Bella patted Hermione's cheek and flicked her wand, filling the porcelain tub. One old, black towel was set out on the counter along with a simple dress. Hermione eyed the dress, then looked to Bella, eyebrows raised in question.

"Well, I can't have you walking around like a filthy muggle," she snorted. "At least integrate, stupid. Now strip and wash yourself."

"You're staying in here?" Hermione's face filled with a deep shade of red.

"You don't expect me to trust you won't attempt to drown yourself, do you? Besides. I wish to see if this spell worked. Strip. Now."

Hermione's hands flew to the hem of her shirt and her eyes widened in surprise. "What is this?"

"My little spell. I've put a spell on you, my muddy mouse. And now you're mine. I've branded you and sealed the deed. There's just one more thing to do to assume full control, but that must wait." Bella flicked a messy tuft of curls over her shoulder and then studied her nails. "I don't see you stripped, Muddy."

Hermione sighed and allowed her hands to work on her clothes, peeling the tattered cloth from her body, one layer at a time. She closed her eyes in embarrassment once she had gotten her shirts off, but felt Bellatrix's eyes on her the entire time. She even though she heard a snort—probably at the fact that she was, indeed, wearing a sports bra, just as she'd surmised. Once totally stripped, Hermione opened her eyes so as to not fall, or trip into the tub, and stepped in. The warm water lapped at her dusty skin, dirt and grime instantly tainting the bath water. She sat and began scrubbing herself with the bar of soap, lathered her hair, and used almost the entirety of the soap by the time she felt clean enough.

"Took you long enough," Bellatrix frowned, watching Hermione reaching for the towel.

"Didn't want my skin to mirror my blood status," she said, her jaw set, wrapping the towel around her slim frame. Bellatrix hissed and grabbed her neck, pulling Hermione against her body.

"I wouldn't test me just yet, you filth. Especially when you are _so_ vulnerable in _so_ many ways." She huffed in Hermione's face and patted her bum, reminding her who had the control. But Bellatrix grinned at her response. As she moved her hand away from Hermione's ass, the girl pushed closer to the dark witch, her eyes growing dark.

"All in good time, muddy mouse. All in good time. Now dress, slut. We've got work to do."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:**

 **Hi everyone! I'm so sorry for not uploading anything for a few days – I was on vacation and there was no wifi at all. Ugh. But I'm here and here is the next chapter! Granted, it may be short, but I'll make up for it in the next chapter. I promise.**

 **Also, I just have to thank you all who have reviewed this so far. You're all so sweet and I'm so happy you like it! So, on that note, who cares what I'm saying here and let's get to the chapter, right?**

Chapter Three

Hermione sat on the floor of Bellatrix's chambers, scowling, as Bellatrix hooked a leather leash to the black collar buckled tightly around her neck. She listened to Bellatrix's breathing and tried to make out the whispers as she spoke to herself, walking around the room to be sure everything was in place for their departure.

"I thought you were married," Hermione said, finally sick of feeling like a naughty animal. She missed using her voice for something other than crying or shouting.

"He's probably passed out in some pub in London," Bellatrix shrugged and tossed a tuft of unruly curls over her shoulder, running her tongue across her red, plump lips. "Now stand, pet, and wipe that puss off your face. You should be thankful I'm letting you out to see the light of day." She tugged on the leash and Hermione gagged, opting to stand and obey, instead of letting the deranged witch drag her through the manor.

"Good muddy," Bellatrix grinned and patted her rather hard on the head, then tugged on the leash yet again and led Hermione from the chambers and to the hall, testing her compliance.

"Where are we going?"

"Did I say you could talk?" Bellatrix turned, stopping nearly an inch away from Hermione's face. "Don't make me gag you, muddy mouse. This isn't nearly as important as other outings, which is why you're coming along. Besides, if I need a shield, you're it. But you will not speak, nor will you make eye contact with anyone. Understand?"

Hermione nodded, lowering her eyes to prove she was capable of handling the orders.

"Good girl." She pinched the young witch's cheek and then patted the red mark. "Step close, pet. Time to go." Bellatrix wrapped her arm tightly around Hermione and spun.

 _CRACK._

###

From stalking the Malfoy's Hermione was familiar with Knockturn Alley. But Bellatrix was far more adept with maneuvering through the darkness and bodies lining the narrow paths. Although it was only early afternoon, the thick clouds had ushered in nighttime gloom early and without the aid of well-working lamps, she stumbled over legs of bums and drunks and sloshed in puddles, soaking the bottom of her dress. At one point, Bellatrix snorted, and whispered, "Muddy is muddy, afterall."

Finally, the two arrived at a grey, dull shack, something Hermione had never seen before. She wondered if it had been hidden by some invisibility charm—but figured she just hadn't ventured this far into the dark side of the shopping areas. She followed Bellatrix up the steps, surveying the area. Distracted by her observations, she nearly walked into the dark witch, who grabbed her around the neck and pulled her tightly against her side.

"Do you remember what I told you, mudblood?"

"Yes."

"Yes, what?" A dark brow raised, her eyes glinted in warning.

"Yes, ma'am."

"You mean 'mistress,' girl." Her voice lowered in a gruff, gravelly tone, sending shivers down Hermione's back—and a warmth to her core.

 _There is no way I can be turned on by this monster,_ she thought, pressing herself closer to the witch, hardly noticing her body betraying her. _But she smells good… Parchment, cloves, books… Stop it, Hermione. Not here. Not now._

And her thoughts were interrupted by Bellatrix's low, dark chuckle. Hermione looked up at her and saw that Bellatrix had, indeed, invaded her thoughts yet again. Her cheeks flared a bright red and she turned her light brown eyes back to her feet, hiding in embarrassment and shame.

Finally, after two long minutes, the wooden door swung open and Bellatrix tugged her into the shack. Hermione felt eyes on her, but didn't dare to look up. Not until she heard the familiar, droning voice she'd heard every day since her first day at Hogwarts…

 **Oh, who could it possibly be? *Sarcasm* Heheh. Anyway, the next chapter should be up by tonight! I love days off from work.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi all. So, I'm not sure how much I'll be able to get done for the rest of the week. I may have to slow down with this because I work and have a couple projects for school that I have to get done. But I'll work on posting something at least every other day. I promise, I won't let this go until I deem the story complete. However, I have no idea for an ending yet (which is really a bad technique for writing, I know) but I promise this story will not go unfinished. And I may have another one up after that, too (since this keeps my creative side flowing while I write other less creative stuff).**

 **So, without further ado, here's Chapter Four!**

Chapter Four

Severus Snape's dark eyes followed Bellatrix as she sauntered into the shack, but fell quickly to the young witch trailing behind her. Immediately recognizing Hogwarts' finest student, his eyes widened in shock and worry, but he quickly masked any sign of emotion—however, not before Bellatrix caught the look.

"What, Severus, are you worried about the little mudblood? Or are you jealous she's mine?" Bellatrix circled around Hermione and wrapped her arms around the girl's waist. Hermione refused to raise her eyes, worried not just of what Bellatrix may do, but feared Snape's gaze.

"I fear for the girl's sanity, actually," he said, one thin brow raising at Bellat's wild eyes and childish grin. "Let us get to business, Bella, I have much to do."

"Oh, really, Snivelous? What, has the Dark Lord got you on laundry duty?"

"Not now, Bellatrix," he said, turning his back to the two women. "Not in front of the girl."

"She's harmless. Like a little mouse in the wall. Just a cute, little pest, only good for catching smaller vermin." Bellatrix released Hermione, and walked around her, eyeing her to be sure she hadn't looked up. Satisfied, she made her way to Snape, who was standing in front of a large bookcase. She pulled the leash and Hermione followed.

"You have something for me?" Bella held out her free hand and looked at him expectantly. Snape looked at her hand, then sighed, plopping a small, tan bag into her palm. Hermione listened for a jingle, or anything, but it was silent.

"You know where to put it?"

"Duh," Bellatrix said, snorting and rolled her eyes, tying the rope to her dress at the hip. "I suppose he didn't tell you."

"In fact, no. I'll assume this is of importance."

"Of course." She puffed her chest out proudly, her chin lifted even higher than usual. "Anything else, Severus, or are you simply stalling me to stare?"

"Out, Bella. You're finished here."

"Oooo. Snape has gotten feisty. Here that, Granger? Don't double-cross your professor. Not that you'll ever have the privilege to return to Hogwarts. Or the freedom." She chuckled and stalked out the door, back into the alleyway, where the two witches were met by a chilling drizzle. Bellatrix pulled her cloak hood up, then turned to Hermione.

"Oh. I suppose you're cold, eh? Well. One more stop. Come, girl." And the two walked deeper into the darkness, even further into Knockturn Alley.

As they walked, Hermione's head spun. _Snape is one of us. He'll tell Harry and Ronald I'm alive and they'll come find me. Perhaps as early as tomorrow and I'll be able to tell them what I know. This will be conventional, afterall._

"You're an idiot for thinking so, muddy, but if that hope will keep you obedient and useful, please, by all means, continue your delusions."

"Please keep out of my head…"

Before Hermione could tack on the rest of her request, Bellatrix had her by the neck, pinned against a brick wall. Her lips pulled back in a hungry snarl, resembling one of a wolf just before the kill, and she huffed through her teeth, hissing.

"You, little mudblood, are in no place to make requests. Do you understand me? You do not make wishes, or attempt to exact a deal with me. You do not tell me what to do." Her grip tightened on Hermione's neck, the collar pinching her skin as her windpipe was clenched. "I could kill you with a twitch of my hand and lose nothing. But you, my pretty little mud-mouse, hold the title of 'brightest witch.' As a mudblood who never even heard of Hogwarts before the age of eleven, you must have some ability. Therefore, I have some hope that you will prove to be useful. But, expendable. _Do not tempt me_."

Hermione coughed and spluttered once Bellatrix released her, but was given no time to catch her breath and was practically dragged the rest of the way.

###

Back at the Lestrange Manor, Hermione was tossed into her room, but it was no longer empty. A bed had been placed by the window, which was decorated with black, sheer curtains. She looked over and found a little table and a few shelves along the wall, opposite of the closet she'd slept in during her first week of captivity.

"This will be your permanent room, girl. Don't muck it up. I had the closet turned into a washroom. I expect you to be clean each day. Our fun begins tomorrow, my mudblood. Don't forget who you belong to in the meantime," Bellatrix said, glancing at Hermione's arm, eyeing the 'mudblood' carving, still beating bright red on her pale skin. She looked back into Hermione's eyes and spun around, walking to the door. "Oh. And don't try to escape. It will only result in your death. And I'd hate to see a pretty little pet like yourself go to waste."

Hermione watched as Bellatrix exited the room and locked the door. She then looked around her new quarters and sighed. _At least I have a bed,_ she thought, and hopped under the covers, exhausted from the day. But as she closed her eyes, all she could see was Bellatrix. And a little throb began, aching at her core. She tried ignoring it, but no thoughts could deter her mind from the twitches at her clit. She opened her eyes and slid her hand down, resting her fingers against the nub through her dress. Biting her lip, she pulled up the dress and began rubbing herself, moaning softly, bucking her hips against her fingers. Her other hand slid down and she slipped a finger into her panties and felt the slick heat radiating from her core.

Slowly, she pushed a finger inside, moaning. After thrusting for a minute, her other hand working her clit, she added two more fingers into her tight core. She moaned Bella's name, a breathy sound escaping her lips. She cried out as her body began to tighten. Her hands picked up the pace, moving furiously inside herself, rubbing the tiny bundle of nerves. Finally, she stiffened and cried out as her body filled with ecstasy, her core tightening around her fingers as her orgasm shuddered through her body. Coming down, she opened her eyes, trying to catch her breath.

"Dear God," she said, her voice hoarse. She pulled her fingers out, but immediately began rubbing the bundle of nerves, mewing, writhing. She had no idea that Bellatrix was doing the same thing five floors below her.


	5. Chapter 5

**First off, I am SO SO SO sorry for the massive delay. I started school and have two other jobs. It's been awful lately. But here I am! I'm actually writing to procrastinate a paper… Then again, I'm being sort of conventional, right?**

 **I hope you guys haven't given up! And please R &R. I love your reviews. They give me motivation! **

**So, thank you guys again for reading and reviewing and liking and following and I love you all!**

 **Chapter Five**

Hermione woke to Bellatrix hovering over her, staring at her. She yelped and sat up, nearly bumping heads with the witch.

"May I help you?" Hermione pulled the sheets up to cover up, but realized she was completely dressed. Bellatrix smirked.

"Good. You're awake." Bellatrix turned her back to the girl and began walking from the room, her index finger beckoning Hermione to follow. The younger witch huffed, threw her sheets off and followed Bella into the hall. She hated leaving the bed unmade, but she figured Bella would lose her patience if she stalled.

"Where are we going?"

"You don't look clean," Bellatrix said, turning to face Hermione. Her black eyes studied the girl, her red lips pulled into a frown. "What did I tell you last night?"

"I haven't had time to wash up. I was startled awake." Hermione folded her arms across her chest, matching Bellatrix's frown. Bella sneered and grabbed her chin, yanking her head up.

"And whose fault is that, little witch, hmm?" She arched a perfect brow. "We do not waste time here in the mornings. Much to do, little time. Understand?"

"Yes, Bellatrix." Hermione clenched her teeth.

"Did I give you permission to use my name, girl?"

"No."

"No _what_?"

"Mistress."

"Good girl." She patted Hermione's cheek, almost hard enough to be a slap. "Now. I need you, girlie, to just sit very still for me," she said, walking down the hall, dragging Hermione with her by the shirt. They rounded the corner and entered a plain, but well-furnished room. Hermione figured it was meant to be one of many sitting rooms. Bellatrix slammed the door behind them and turned to the girl.

"I need you to sit very still for me," she repeated. "And tell me _all_ of your little, silly secrets."

"Why would I do that?" Hermione remained standing, although she inched away from the woman.

"Because either way, I'll pry them out of you. It's just a means of how much pain you'll be in for the duration. And your mental state afterwards." She slicked a tuft of curls over her shoulder and hitched up her skirt for her wand, which was secured in a garter. Hermione couldn't help but stare and looked away once she saw Bella had noticed. A large smirk crossed her lips and she sauntered forward. Hermione inched back and fell into an armchair.

"Please don't…"

"Oh, the little mudbaby remembered her manors. Too bad you're not the one calling the shots." Bella twirled her wand in her fingers, watching Hermione debate. "Hurry up, Granger. I don't have all day. Now, spill it or I'll tear through your mind like a quill through brittle, aged parchment. I can torture it out of you, if you throw any barriers in there."

"I can't," Hermione whispered. Tears began to roll down her cheeks, causing Bella to roll her eyes and flick her wand, entering Hermione's mind. At first, she had to hurl over frantic walls thrown up, but Hermione gave up quickly after realizing her attempt was no match for the mastered witch.

All she could do was watch as Bellatrix filed through memories of her muggle school, learning of her magic abilities, buying her wand… She flickered through snapshots of Hermione's early years at Hogwarts. How she was first bullied by that Weasely boy. She saw Hermione petrified and cackled to herself. Then fast-forwarded to how she and Harry had saved Sirius. She snorted. The next memory was of Hermione preparing for the Yule Ball with the Weasely girl. There, Bella stopped. Instead of the bushy-haired bookworm, she saw an elegant young woman smirking in the mirror. Bellatrix stood behind Hermione in the memory, eyeing the girl's forming cleavage. She hissed remembering her mission and continued her search.

 _Ah_ , she thought. _Here it is_. She found their first Order meeting.

Then the Department of Mysteries.

Finally, she found the memory of them learning of the Horcruxes. _Aha! This proves useful after all,_ she cackled and left the girl's head.

"Thank you, pet. My pretty pet…" She circled a sniffling Hermione and stopped just behind her, placing her hands on her shoulders. "You _are_ useful in more than one way…"

###

Hermione was back in her room after that session. Bellatrix had left her to inform her Lord what she had found. Alone in her room, she rested her head on the window, looking out, but not really seeing anything. She thought about what would come of Harry and Ronald now that Voldemort knew how much they know.

 _Why couldn't I have been stronger? Because she would've found out eventually, Hermione. She wouldn't have stopped. She looked through everything until she got to the good parts. But… Why did she halt at the Yule Ball memory?_ She sat up, hugging her knees, more alert. _Did she think… No. She hates you. You're nothing to her._

But she didn't believe that. She thought about Bellatrix's look as she watched Hermione finish getting ready. She'd seen Lavender Brown give Ronald that look. But she shook her head, not wanting to get her twisted hopes up. Instead, she sighed and tried distracting herself with going through the motions of spells. Although she was a captive, she couldn't let herself forget anything important. And now that she'd grown used to magic, she didn't want to lose anything she'd learned. Once she got out, she would remember how to fight.

If.


	6. Chapter 6

**Now that I'm on a roll, I guess I'll keep going until my fingers fall off and my eyes burn out of my head.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter. It was just a little bridge for now. Because I like plot, too. But it'll be picking up again. Just have to figure out where this story will actually be going… Because who cares about endings until you actually reach them, right? Hehe.**

 **Thank you to all who've been keeping up with the story!**

 **Chapter Six**

Bellatrix sat in the dining room, playing with a curl, reading the Daily Prophet with a mug of Firewhisky at hand. Engrossed in the article about herself, she startled when Hermione sat at the table. She glanced up and frowned. But instead of telling her to sit at her feet, she held the article up and pointed to the picture.

"Think they could've picked a better photo, pet?"

"You do look less frightening when you aren't screaming." Hermione leaned closer to see the photo and then looked to see Bellatrix snort and pull the paper away. "What?"

"You're a twit, muddy. That's all."

"You're already drinking?" Hermione ignored the insult and looked at the mug. Bella grinned and sipped it.

"Why? Do you want some, mudbaby?"

"No."

"What, are you one of those? Never touched a drop of good, hard liquor in your life?"

"No. I just prefer to go through my day sober."

"Of course you do. Who would want to forget such a glamorous life such as yours?"

Hermione just sat there, staring at the mug, thinking. _If I take it, she'll have won. If I don't she'll continue this mocking and will most-likely become moody. Either way, it's a loss on my part._ Sighing, Hermione slid the mug closer and took a sip. Before she could swallow it, she spat it on the table, coughing. Bellatrix cackled and took the mug back, looked in, and gulped from it.

"Not your cup of tea, Granger?"

Once Hermione was able to speak, she just glared and stood from the table. "What shall I do for you today, _Mistress_?"

"Hmm." She cocked her head from one side to the next, looking thoughtfully to the very high ceiling. "I suppose I had nothing plotted out for you today. See? My life doesn't revolve around you."

"I didn't say it did."

"You think all I do is think of chores for you, eh?"

"No!"

"Huh. I'm sure I can find something for you to do that the elf can't handle…" Hermione just stood there, a hand on her hip. "Ah! I know!"

Hermione groaned as Bellatrix walked past her and out of the room. "Follow, muddy!" Her voice rang through the halls and Hermione reluctantly obeyed. She had to jog to catch up to her captor, as she was already throwing her cloak on by the front door.

"Where are we going?"

"Out." Bellatrix looked at Hermione and frowned. "You don't have your collar on. Fetch it, girl."

"Must I?"

Bellatrix sneered and took a step towards Hermione, bearing her teeth. Hermione decided it would be best to follow the demand and bounded through the estate and to a little pantry where her leash, collar, and dining utensils were kept. She grabbed the studded collar and begrudgingly pulled the leash from the rack and returned to an impatient Bella.

"Hmm. Good girl. You remembered the leash." She walked behind Hermione and fastened the collar, hooked the leash to it, and pulled, yanking Hermione back into her body. "If you behave today while we're out and about, Mistress will reward her little pup this evening," she whispered into the girl's ear. Her breath sent chills down Hermione's neck and she leaned back into Bella; a heat began to spread to her core, but she reminded herself not to get her hopes up.

"Yes… Mistress," she said, her voice thin with the pressure of the collar beginning to choke her.

"Ah, much better…" And with that, Bellatrix wrapped a strong arm around Hermione's middle and they apparated.

###

"Why are we here?" Hermione looked around Knockturn Alley and Bellatrix stung her with her wand in the side.

"Sh! You aren't to speak while out, girl. I thought we covered that last time." Hermione just nodded, keeping her eyes down, her hand rubbing her side where she had been stung. Bellatrix huffed and pulled her forward to Borgin and Burkes. The two stepped in and Hermione was greeted with two, wide grey eyes and a sallow, sad face.

"Draco, come see your Auntie Bellatrix," the older witch cooed. Draco moved stiffly to Bella, his eyes never leaving Hermione. They embraced awkwardly and Hermione almost pitied him. "Don't stare, boy. Pretend she isn't even here."

"What _is_ she doing here?"

"What did I just say!" She sneered, her face only an inch away from his. Hermione couldn't believe it, but he turned a shade whiter—apparently, anything is possible.

"Bells," a soft voice came, accompanied by light clicks against the wooden boards.

"Ah, Cissy. There you are." Bella tied Hermione's leash to a cupboard handle and sauntered over to her sister, whom she kissed directly on the lips. Hermione, whereas she would normally have been shocked (and disgusted), she felt anger boil in the pit of her stomach. She hadn't felt such deep jealousy since… Well, since the Lavender Brown affair with Ronald in their sixth year.

"Bella," said Cissy. She glanced in Hermione's direction. While her attention was diverted from her sister, Bellatrix smirked and winked at Hermione. "Why did you bring the girl?"

"I didn't feel like leaving her at the estate and very well couldn't drop her at kennel. So, here she is! And, perhaps Draco missed the mudbaby at school. They make such lovely toys, eh, Draco?"

Draco turned his attention from one of the trinkets on a dusty shelve and looked at Bella, then to his mother, then back to his aunt. "Yes, of course." He then looked at Hermione, who had a scowl plastered on her face. Once he was sure the two women were engaged in their chatter, he walked to Hermione and stood beside her, pretending he was interested in a skull.

"Thought you would've gotten out by now. You and Potter were always able to snake your ways out of trouble," he said. "Then again, you were never pitted against my lunatic aunt. Only daft Dumbledore and his motley crew of poor excuses for teachers."

"You know, Malfoy, I could very well say the same about you. Why play tea party with Voldemort when you could be back at the Quidditch pitch or bullying a first year with Crabbe and Goyle? Those two seem to be more your speed anyway. Not even you can be this dull by wanting to stick around with this crowd."

"You know I had no choice," he hissed.

"Likewise."

"Pet," Bellatrix cooed, walking back to her. "Having a nice reunion with Draco?" Hermione opened her mouth, but thought twice about speaking and simply nodded, which seemed to please Bellatrix. "Good girl. See, Cissy? Anyone can be broken."

"As if I needed any proof, Bella. You know what you're doing." Narcissa looked the girl over and offered a sympathetic smile. Although she frowned upon blood impurities, her maternal instinct kicked in—no mother would want their child bound like a dog.

"Have you gotten what we came for, Mother?" Draco left his place next to Hermione and made his way to his mother.

"Yes, Draco, I believe I have."

###

As soon as the witches entered the estate, Hermione pried off her collar and rubbed her neck. Bellatrix let her cloak fall to the floor and watched Hermione revel in her freedom—what little it was. Hermione noticed she was being watched and she stopped.

"Yes?"

"You behaved quite well today, pet," Bella said, lifting Hermione's chin. "I believe you deserve that reward. Go to your room and I will be there shortly."

Hermione's eyes lit with hope and Bellatrix gave her a knowing look, sending waves of excitement through the young witch's core. She spun and tore through the estate to the back staircase she and the elves (when not using magic) were to use. In her room, she combed through her hair with nimble fingers and, once the chore was done, she lay back on the bed to wait for her mistress.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay. I know it's been forever since I've updated, but I have my reasons and I'm really sorry to those of you who've been following this story. I'm surprised there are actually people are interested in the story. So, thank you to everyone who's been reading/following/liking/reviewing.**

 **Currently, I'm stuck inside due to that massive snowstorm that's running amuck along the East coast and since I'm sick and tired of writing stories for work/school/applications, I'm taking a break to put my mind at ease (at least for a little while).**

 **Ready… Set… READ!**

 **Chapter Seven**

Hermione woke up the next morning draped in sheets. She stretched and yawned, her toes spreading like a cat's would. She looked around through heavy lids and saw that she was alone. Sighing, she curled up under the blankets and shivered as the winter sun filtered through the window. A darkness inside her began to spread through her chest, remembering that she had yet to hear of any sign from the Order or Harry or Ron. Stifling tears, she hugged her stomach, afraid she would be stuck in the Lestrange mansion until Bellatrix grew bored of her and killed her off. She wondered how much longer she had to live and rose from bed.

Dressed in a plain black dress, Hermione made her way through the winding staircases elves or servants would typically use. She listened for Bellatrix as she drew closer to the dining room, but once she made her way around the corner, she saw that the room was empty and dark. Raising her eyebrows, she peeked around the corners of each entryway. No sign. She shrugged and walked over to where the dark witch usually sat, placing her pale hands on the back of the chair.

 _If I sit here, she'll probably walk in on me in her chair,_ she thought. _Then again, perhaps she's left for the day. Maybe she'll be gone longer…_ She let her thoughts run away with her imagination and she toyed with the idea of running away. _But I can't apparate without my wand and she's kept it hidden—probably with her own._

She sighed and considered attempting to escape. Holding her breath, she walked through the first floor of the mansion, her heart speeding up as she grew closer to the front parlor. She could see the two large, black doors and she ran, her feet pounding against the marble floors. Just as she reached out for the handle, Bellatrix appeared in front of her, almost out of thin air. Hermione screamed and skidded to a stop, nearly running into the woman.

"Where do you think you're going, Mudbaby?" Bellatrix brought her hands to her hips, her right hand dangerously close to where her wand hung from the holster.

"I-I," she stammered. She took a deep breath and rushed, "I heard someone knock at the door so I figured I should answer it."

"Huh," Bellatrix raised a perfect brow and spun towards the door, flicking her wand while it slowly swung open. She peeked out, looking both ways and shut the door looking back at Hermione, giving her a knowing glare. "Interesting, Granger. I haven't had visitors who would knock in decades. I find it odd that now that you're here, someone would knock. Who do you think would have the nerve to pay me a visit?"

"Your sister?" Hermione gulped and backed away, knowing very well what was about to come.

"No… She just appears." Bellatrix shook her head, momentarily distracted. But Hermione's movement reminded her of the predicament and she sneered, grabbing the girl behind her neck and dragged her away from the door.

"You know, little girl, you just bought yourself quite the painful punishment. Not just for an attempted escape, but for lying. If you're going to lie, to me especially, you should really work on that skill." Bellatrix continued dragging a pleading Hermione down a cold, dark stairway to a floor she didn't want to know existed. Bellatrix flicked her wand as they entered total darkness and the tip lit the way. Hermione looked around and began to scream apologies.

"Please, Bellatrix, I just wanted fresh air! I didn't think I would actually get anywhere! I wouldn't have been able to! I would have probably died out there!" Bellatrix threw Hermione into a cell and slammed the iron grates shut. Peering in, Bellatrix sneered.

"You're lucky I don't kill you right here, girlie." She stepped back and aimed her wand through the cell. "Crucio!"

Hermione fell to her knees, crumpling to the floor as she writhed in pain. "Stop! Stop, please!"

Bellatrix cackled, flicking her wand again, continuing the curse. "That's for using my name, Muddy. I never granted you permission to do so!"

The last thing Hermione could remember was another red jet of light flying from Bellatrix's wand. The rest was darkness.

###

She didn't know what the time was, or how long she'd been out, but Hermione knew she was in deep trouble. Startled awake by slamming metal doors, she gasped, listening to unfamiliar footsteps approach her cell. She rolled onto her knees, her body sore from her punishment, and crawled to the bars.

"Harry?" She squinted and saw an outline of a deer patronus. But she paused when she couldn't find the antlers. "Who is that?"

There was no answer and the patronus faded as a cloaked figure made its way to her, following the soft glow of the wand leading. She squinted harder and realized that she would not yet be saved.

"Snape," she hissed, scooting away from the bars.

"Hush, Granger." He tucked his free hand into his robes and pulled out a folded piece of parchment addressed to her. "In case you feel like putting your life on the line again, perhaps it would be wise not to. Unless you wish for your friends to risk saving their corpse of a friend."

"Friends? You mean…?"

"Yes, Miss Granger, we have prepared a plan. Now I expect you to behave to avoid any further mistakes with your captor."

"Why can't you help me now, Professor?"

He simply gave Hermione a look of frustration and she realized right away how stupid the question was. She shrugged and nodded, understanding that he had to continue his charade as a Death Eater.

"Thank you." She opened the letter and began reading it. The ink was red and glowed orange like flames.

 _Hermione,_

 _Hi. How are you? It's Ron, by the way. Harry and I are working on a plan to get you out of there. Snape told us you're still alive and—I swear to Merlin if that bloody lunatic tou_

 _Hi Hermione. Ron was getting a little carried away and I thought he would tear the parchment. We're coming for you, so just hang in there, okay? We haven't forgotten you, Mione. Stay strong._

— _Harry and Ron._

A tear rolled down Hermione's face and she let the parchment fall to the floor, where it broke into flames. She jumped, but realized that was why they chose that particular ink—it was bewitched to destroy secret notes. Crabbe had once used it in Charms class as a mistake and his entire notebook had burst into flames when it was knocked to the floor.

She watched the embers glow and finally disappear. She looked up and Snape had left long ago. Alone again, she tucked herself into a corner in her cell and hushed at her stomach while it growled, begging for food. She knew she wouldn't be released for a while…

###

Bellatrix sat with her heels crossed on the dining room table, reading through another issue of the Daily Prophet. She snorted when she saw the article about Hermione's disappearance and eyed the photo. She hadn't seen the girl in three days and was startled to see how beautiful she was when she was free. Bringing the photo closer to her, she noted the wise smirk across the girl's face while looking at the redheaded buffoon, Weasley. With a CRACK, a house elf appeared with a tray of a coffee pot and a large mug with the Slytherin crest etched into it. She waved her hand and the tray floated to the table and then shooed the elf away.

Pouring the coffee, she froze, listening to movement around the house. She placed the pot back on the tray and stood, wand in hand, when she noticed a flowing black cape make its way into the room. She rolled her eyes and relaxed, falling back into her chair.

"What is it, Severus? I'm busy."

"I'm certain you are, but I've come to give you some news." He took a quick breath, pausing. "It's about the Order."

Bellatrix growled and her eyes darted to a chair at the table. Snape knew what that meant and sat two seats away from her, keeping a gap.

"They understand Granger is held captive, but not where. I suggest we clone her, perhaps? Bewitch an elf and feed it polyjuice? Send the fake to the Malfoy's, which is where they'll stop first, and keep the original here."

"Why is this again?"

"If they don't find her at the Malfoy's, they will continue their search elsewhere, thus it will lead them here."

"What makes you think I can't handle those two little brats? I'll be ready for them, Snivilous."

"I have taken this up with the Dark Lord and he agrees that my idea will prove to work."

Bellatrix snorted, giving in. "Fine. I suppose you have the potion then?"

"It's brewing, Bella, I haven't the time to cater to you day and night. I have a school to run as well." Snape stood and was gone before Bellatrix could fire a snide remark—or spell—at the wizard. She frowned and sat back in her chair, staring at the mug.

"I suppose I should feed the little imp," she mumbled to herself and stood, the coffee mug in hand.


	8. Chapter 8

**So I forgot to mention something in my previous post.**

 **Since we lost a very special actor on 1/14/16, I want to just say RIP Alan Rickman. He was just a great actor in every role he shared with us and truly brought them all to life. I know he wasn't solely Professor Snape, but that is how I'll usually think of him: flowing black cloaks, greasy hair, and a sour puss on his face. He will be sorely missed.**

 **Wands up for Mr. Rickman.**

 **Chapter Eight**

Bellatrix stood in front of Hermione's cell, watching her sleep through the bars. She sipped her black coffee from her mug and grunted. When Hermione didn't stir from that, she coughed. Louder. Louder—until she hurt her throat and actually had to cough. Seeing the girl stir, she relaxed ever so slightly, knowing that her prisoner wasn't dead. However, instead of unlocking the gate, she sent a spell at the ground just in front of the sleeping lump, jolting her out of deep sleep. Hermione shrieked and smacked into the wall behind her, whining at the pain.

"Oh good," Bellatrix said, "You're awake." She watched Hermione rub the back of her head and then unlocked the door, then closed it behind herself, her eyes never leaving the girl.

"Yes. Of course I was," Hermione said weakly. But before she could say another thing, she noticed Bellatrix's tongue stick out and lick her plump lips.

"Now," she stepped forward and bent, letting her cleavage uncomfortably close to Hermione's face. Hermione glanced down at what Bellatrix was offering and bit her lip. She didn't want to be attracted to the woman, but she could feel something pulling her to be closer. "Have you learned your lesson, girl?"

"Yes, Mistress," Hermione breathed out, her eyes dipping to Bellatrix's chest.

"Good," she growled and flicked her wand, chaining Hermione to the back wall of the cell, spreading her limbs. "Hmm… Poor little pet hasn't gotten much attention since the beginning of the week. And I'm a little hungry for some _fun_."

Hermione whimpered, feeling heat pool at her core. She bit deeper into her lip, but released it when Bellatrix gripped her chin. "Mistress?"

"Hmm?"

"Please…"

Bellatrix chuckled darkly and wrapped her pet in a deep kiss, licking at her lips. She slipped her tongue into Hermione's mouth and pressed her into the wall. Hermione moaned into Bellatrix's mouth, feeling a deeper pull from her gut. Eyes glazing, she gave into any attempt to fight, too weak and tired—and hungry. She felt long nails scrape down her sides and with another flick of her wand, Bellatrix stood, looking at a naked Hermione. The older woman grinned wildly and she clawed her nails up the girl's inner thighs, taking in her whimpers as she latched onto Hermione's pulse point. Hermione moaned louder and pressed closer into the dark witch, sighing at the feeling of teeth grazing her delicate skin.

"My good pet. Your dirty blood tastes so good…" Bellatrix purred and pinched a pink nipple, relishing the sounds of pleasure. Slowly, her free hand worked its way down, snaking closer to where Hermione desperately needed it. She bucked her hips and hissed as the metal dug into her skin. But it only fuelled her desire. Hermione begged for more and Bellatrix took a step back, grinning ear to ear.

"W-why'd you stop?" Hermione panted and squirmed to be closer.

"I want you to suffer just a little bit more…" Bellatrix giggled and pressed her thumb against Hermione's clit, unmoving. Hermione jolted and bucked her hips hard, trying to find friction. Bella used her free hand to stabilize the young witch's hips and slowly rubbed circles with her thumb, drawing out mewls and moans from the brunette. Stopping, she slid one finger inside the other girl deeply, hooking it. Hermione yelped and tried pushing forward.

"M-mistress, please!" She cried out again while Bellatrix thrust had into her. The older woman pressed into Hermione's body, her teeth pulling at her neck, creating marks she knew Hermione would later despise. Slowly, the little Gryffindor's moans rose, her walls tightening around Bellatrix's finger. She added another and Hermione threw her head back, eyes squeezed shut. Her mouth opened in silent screams as her body trembled through her orgasm. Bellatrix continued thrusting until Hermione came a second and third time.

Slowly pulling her fingers out, she wiped them on Hermione's skin and stepped away, panting. Her dark eyes trailed along a limp Hermione, who practically hung by her wrists, catching her breath.

"My good little pet. I'm so very proud of you," she cooed, flicking her wand. Hermione fell to her knees and yelped at the pain. "Now. I want you to be a good little girl and dress."

Hermione stood immediately, as though a magical force was pulling her up. Her eyes glazed and she dressed herself, her honey brown eyes never leaving Bellatrix's dark orbs. Once finished, Bellatrix spun on her heel and beckoned Hermione back out of the dungeon. The two walked back up the steps and into the parlor where Bellatrix stopped and gave Hermione a once-over.

"You need a bath, you dirty thing. And perhaps a meal. How long has it been?" She tilted her head, thinking, and shrugged. "No matter. Come. Bath time for the mudblood baby." She grabbed Hermione's wrist and yanked her forward, up to the next floor and into a guest bath.

###

That night, Hermione sat at Bellatrix's feet, gorging herself with the plate the elf had brought her. She wasn't sure when she would eat next, and after having been starved for three days, she needed to fill that hollow spot. Bellatrix, seated above her, ate slowly, but mostly pushed her food around the plate, bored.

"Pet," she said, her baby voice coming out.

"Yes?" Hermione sighed, putting her fork down.

"Come. We're going to my sister's. Perhaps if Draco is home for the holidays, you two can play together." Bellatrix stood and eyed Hermione, who shoveled another huge bite of her dinner into her mouth before reluctantly standing.

"I don't think classes have ended for Christmas yet."

"Well then, you can sit silently on the floor while I speak with my sister. Now take my hand."

Hermione frowned and did as she was told, hoping there would be a way out at the Malfoys' and remembering Snape's message. With a crack, the two were gone.


End file.
